Chapter 2/Information
(Infirmary) Doctor Bashir treats the woman and then he looks at both Typhuss and John. She's had some sort of trauma done to her but I've treated it and also she wants to speak to you both when she's feeling well Julian says as he looks at them. All right, Julian says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. Wonder what she has to tell us John says as both him and Typhuss walk out of the infirmary. I don't know, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. She said the Federation has done something terrible they're about to reactivate the Cu---, what did she mean by that John says as he looks at Typhuss. I have no idea, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Captain Ro's office) So this woman just showed up on the station and she's resting in the infirmary Captain Ro Laren says as she looks at them. That's sounds about right Ro John says as he looks at her. Yeah it does says Typhuss as he looks at Ro. She looks at them both. Wonder what she wants to say to us? Captain Ro says as she looks at them. We're not sure Ro but when she wakes up we'll know John says as he looks at her. Yeah we will says Typhuss as he looks at John. Bashir to Captains Kira and Martin Julian says over the com. Go ahead Julian we're here Captain Martin says as he tapped his combadge. She's awake and has something to tell you Julian says over the com. Have her meet us in the observation lounge onboard the Enterprise Captain Martin says as he looks at Ro and Typhuss. (Enterprise's observation lounge) Doctor Kirkish is escorted into the lounge by Doctor Bashir. She sat down and looks at the senior staff and Captain Kira, when Captain Kira chimed in about what she was trying to say before she passed out. What were you trying to say before you passed out says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Kirkish. She breathes and then looks at them. Starfleet Intellengice is planning on reactivating a Borg cube they discovered in sector 887 after the invasion they brought it back to the station known as Ganymede next to Jupiter in the Sol system Doctor Kirkish says as she looks at the staff. Typhuss brings up Ganymede on the big monitor as he describes it to them. Its a Federation starbase, Doctor Kirkish, reactivating a Borg cube is not a good idea and the Borg drones would come back online that's a bad idea says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Kirkish. Then John chimes in. Well, it looks like they're taking it to the planet from this footage she brought Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. Captain Ro thinks. How much time will we have to get the ship before it reactivates Captain Ro says as she looks at Kirkish. She shrugs her shoulders. I'm not sure a few weeks at best Doctor Kirkish says as she looks at them. Ro looks at them. All right we're gonna need a fast ship and that's the Defiant Captain Martin I need your choice of officers to take with you on this mission Captain Ro says as she looks at John. He nods. Wait a minute, you are taking just the Defiant to find a Borg cube, not a good idea my fleet and the Intrepid will go with the Defiant as backup says Typhuss as he looks at Ro. Actually I'm sending Captain Martin as commanding officer of the Defiant in my place both the Enterprise and Intrepid have been in combat as of late and are in need of major repairs Ro says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. B'Elanna repaired the Intrepid last night we are back up to full power, sending the Defiant alone is not a good idea the Defiant can't fight a Borg Cube alone my fleet and my ship are going with the Defiant says Typhuss as he looks at Ro. I believe its the mission leaders choice of who goes with him Ro says as she looks at Captain Martin. I have made up my mind I'm going says Typhuss as he looks at Ro. Typhuss wait could your fleet wait at the edge of the Sol sector? John asked Typhuss. Of course, what for says Typhuss as he looks at John. If the Defiant fails I need your fleet to warp in and finish the job John says as he looks at Typhuss. We will says Typhuss as he looks at John.